What now?
by BadSam
Summary: Hermiones appointment dosn't go qouite as planed.


Disclamer: Harry Potter dose NOT belong to me.

A beeping sound rose her form her cloudy dreams. Her eye pried open as she looked over at her alarm clock. The eye quickly shut again as her body told her that it was way to early to get up. Her hand sneaked out from under the cover and started hitting in the general direction of the irritating clock.

With one final smack the alarm was off and Hermione sighted in relief. But it was short lived, as her brain knew it had to get up.

----

As she went in to the shower she started to think about what she had to bring with her for her appointment that morning.

She was going to be modelling for a drawing class. It was an advanced class so there would be two models. She thought it was Rick she was standing with today, but it might be Brian.

She didn't really care. She had done this lots of times before with both of them.

She remembered when she first started modelling for drawing and painting classes. It had been embarrassing at first. To sit naked in front of a room full of people. Looking at her. Measuring her.

And then there was the fact that she had to sit completely still in all sorts of difficult positions for 20 minutes at a time. Only to get a 5 minutes brake and do it again. And that was only when she was doing it solo.

Now she had to sit there with a guy. It had made her very nervus and unconformable the first time.

But then she relaxed. There was no point in being nervus. It was not as if they could do anything with a room full of people. Mostly they were so worried about her that they practically fell over them selves. But then there were the more experienced ones. They were the once Hermione was the most used to working with. They did what they were told by the teacher. They held her in all the different ways. Most of them intimate. But they still managed to make her feel conformable.

----

A brief thought of what Harry and Ron would think if they knew what she did as a summer job flashed through her head, as she stepped out of the shower. She snorted and grinned at the thought.

They would firstly never believe it.

Not of her. Shy, little, rule obeying Hermione, a naked model for drawing classes?

Never.

And then when they finally did believe, they would demand that she stopped. And tat when that didn't work they would try to force the matter.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They were just so naïve and blind at times. Good thing they would never find out.

---

She ate her breakfast and packed everything she would need. She was out the door and on her way towards her modelling appointment.

---

Hermione met up with Ann the drawing teacher in the hallway.

"Ah, Hermione. Right on time I see. I have a bit of bad news I'm afraid. Rick fell on his bike yesterday and had to go to the hospital to get his arm in a sling. Broke it in two places poor boy. But the good news is I have found someone to replace him. He will be running a bit late. But should be here by the time everything is set up." Ann said as she saw Hermione.

"Oh, poor Rick. I hope he heals fast." Hermione said as Ann unlocked the room and went over to set everything up.

Hermione helped a bit with the props as the students started to filter in.

Once everything was in place Hermione went behind the screen to change in to her bathrobe.

----

She was standing by the platform setting her timer when Ann came up behind her.

"Ah, Hermione. This is the other model I told you about. Dimitri Miller."

Hermione smiled as she turned around only to freeze.

Draco Malfoy was standing before her beside Ann. The two of them eyed each other with shocked eyes for a second or two before Hermione composed her self and regained her wits.

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you Dimitri." Draco stared at her outstretched hand for a split second before he too fell in to his role.

"A pleasure."

"Yes. Well, why don't you go and get changed Dimitri and we can get started." Ann said. Draco glanced at her before nodding and going behind the changing screen

----

Hermione's mind was going a mile a second. What could Malfoy be doing here? In the muggleworld. Standing model for a drawing class of all things. Was it to get to her? Were there Death Eaters waiting outside? But the why here, and not back home, or some other place. And why would he be acting as a model? No, that didn't make any sense. And he had looked just as surprised as her at seeing each other.

----

Draco came back out from the screen wearing only a pair of drawstring pants.

Man, he had some nice abs. Were the first thought that flashed through Hermione's mind at the sight of him.

Once she realised just what she had just thought she almost blushed. She managed to just avoid it by turning around and taking a deep breath.

She absently asked Ann how she wanted them as a cover up for turning.

Ann had Draco leaning up against a box as he sat. Hermione between his legs, resting against his chest. One of his arms on her stomach, the other with their fingers intertwined beside them. Her other hand halfway on top of his and one of her legs thrown over one of his raised and bent at the knee. She was leaning her head on his chest looking up at him while he was looking down at her.

As if they were about to kiss.

Searing into each other's eyes. Each other's soul.

----

AN.

If anyone wants to write the rest of this story they are more than welcome to. But pleas give me a heads up as I would like to read it. It is unlikely that I will write any more on it.

But please, tell me what you think of it anyway.


End file.
